


Out on the Ocean

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey Joins the Crew, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: OceanThe pirates only stay in Auradon for a bit before leaving again. Audrey decides to join them.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney)
Series: Phoe's Various Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606327
Kudos: 50
Collections: Femslash February





	Out on the Ocean

Descendants || Umaudrey || Out on the Ocean || Umaudrey || Descendants

Title: Out on the Ocean – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Descendants

Disclaimer: All rights to the show reserved to Josann McGibbon, Sara Parriott and Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, hurt/comfort, second chances

Main Pairing: Uma/Audrey

Descendants Characters: Audrey, Uma

Summary: Prompt: Ocean

The pirates only stay in Auradon for a bit before leaving again. Audrey decides to join them.

**Out on the Ocean**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

The pirates weren't in Auradon to stay. They wanted some fun, after the barrier was down, but in the end – the ocean was calling for them and the goody-two-shoes in Auradon were not exactly their crowd. So they left after a couple weeks. Only that they left with one person more than they had arrived at Auradon. Audrey. She had pulled a major villain and had gotten away scott free, at least legally. Everyone side-eyed her, shied away from her when she would move suddenly, talked about her behind her back. The evening before leaving, Uma had offered her a spot on the ship.

"You'd make a good pirate, princess", whispered Uma, running her hand down Audrey's arm.

"A pirate princess?", echoed Audrey with a teasing grin.

In the past months, Uma's arms had become Audrey's safe haven. No judgment from the pirates. She had even hit it off quite well with Gil and Harry, Harry was _so good_ at gossip. And the make-overs she had done with Gil, who was a delighted guinea-pig. Uma however, she was more than a friend. It had started as casual making out, hooking up, maybe friends-with-benefits.

"Be _my_ pirate princess?", requested Uma, voice low as she traced Audrey's face.

Audrey blinked surprised, a couple of times. "So... this isn't just a... casual hook-up anymore?"

"Mh... Depends on your answer, princess", whispered Uma, kissing Audrey.

/break\

Audrey made a _fabulous_ pirate, her color-scheme a deep magenta, hair put into braids. She stood at the rail, breathing the ocean breeze deeply. This was an exciting adventure and she loved it. The crew had accepted her onto their ship with ease.

"How'd you like today's loot?", asked Uma.

There was a smirk on her lips as she laid a rose-gold necklace with a large pink diamond around her neck. Audrey smiled pleased, resting a hand just beneath the necklace. It was perfect. Absolutely everything about this was perfect. Craning her neck, she kissed the corner of Uma's lips.

"I always do, babe", chimed Audrey pleased. "You spoil me."

"Well, I'm dating a _princess_. She deserves _the best_ ", whispered Uma.

Audrey's cheeks heated up at that pleased. She slowly leaned back against Uma, who wrapped her arms around the princess' mid-section. Their eyes were focused out on the vast, endless ocean. So much to explore, to travel. The ocean was _theirs_ , together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do all of Femslash February with DC ships, but this prompt is literally "ocean" so how could I possibly NOT do it for Uma/Audrey? Impossible :O


End file.
